Imitasi
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ini adalah kisah pertamaku bersama teman baikku,Yamanaka Ino. [POV Hyuuga Hinata]


**Imitasi**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Memiliki teman yang selalu _trendy_ seringkali membuatku iri setengah mati. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun penampilanku memang selalu mirip dengan gaya capung. Rambut berwarna perak biasa yang dikucir kuda, baju kaos yang seperti pakaian olahraga, serta sandal yang sudah berusia senja. Karakterku juga terlihat membosankan. Jika bukan disebut sebagai anak yang pendiam, ya kemungkinan lainnya adalah anak rumahan. Membuatku pantas dijuluki sebagai perempuan pinggiran. Benar-benar sebuah julukan yang benar sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Berbeda dengan temanku yang satu ini. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Atau biasa dipanggil Ino. Atau yang biasa kupanggil _'Babi Dongo'_. Atau panggilan lain yang disukainya, yakni Inomang, singkatan dari Ino Manis Sayang. _Well_ , aku akui aku memang sedikit kasar dan sering memberi julukan seram yang tak lazim di kuping orang.

Ya, inilah diriku.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Usia 17 tahun. Lebih akrab dipanggil Hinata. Atau jika kalian suka, kalian juga dapat memanggilku dengan sebutan Hin Bai Sei. Waduh kok jadi mirip nama orang Korea, ya? Yah, terserahlah. Pokoknya Hin Bai Sei itu adalah singkatan dari Hinata Baik Sekali. Sekarang silahkan untuk menertawakannya.

Kembali lagi kepada si Ino. Dia adalah teman baikku sejak kami berdua duduk di kelas satu SMA ini. Wajahnya manis seumpama bunga mawar. Penampilannya selalu terlihat oke di mata siapa pun. Rambut berwarna pirang yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh pinggang, baju yang selalu baru, dan sepatu keren yang membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya langsung menggemarinya. Meski kamu sudah berteman selama hampir dua tahun, aku merasa masih banyak hal misterius yang menyelimutinya. Biar pun begitu, aku tetap mencoba untuk lebih akrab kepadanya.

Jika dalam keadaan yang menjenuhkan, aku sering mengejeknya dengan sebutan _'Kuntilanak bangun kesiangan'_ lantaran rambutnya yang menurutku terlalu liar dan kebiasaanya yang sering terlambat datang, mau itu datang ke sekolah, pertemuan organisasi, les pelajaran, janjian bersama teman, atau apel bersama sang gebetan. Bukannya tersinggung, tapi si Ino ini dengan pedenya melambai-lambai bak putri dongeng karena sudah kujadikan pusat pembicaraan.

Kata anak-anak di sekolah, si Ino ini selain jago dalam masalah dandan, dia juga menguasai karate dan pencak silat. Aku rasa ini adalah berita _hoax_ yang sangat dibesar-besarkan. Aku adalah teman dekatnya, jadi aku tahu mana hal yang mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh Ino dan yang tidak. Tapi karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya aku menanyakannya kepada anak yang sedang digosipkan.

"Sepertinya aku jadi artis sekarang," ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

Hanya itu respon Ino. Karena sesudahnya dia mulai berkoar-koar di kelas tentang trend baju terkini dan cara memberi tips berdandan modis, meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang bertanya.

Mungkin sampai di sini kalian dapat mengerti bagaimana sebenanya watak dari teman dekatku ini. Cantik, pintar, kaya, angkuh, dan suka pamer, seperti itulah gambaran awalnya di mata teman-teman sekelas lainnya. Pada mulanya aku juga menganggapnya demikian, tapi siapa sangka dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, ada pelajaran menarik yang bisa kupetik dari kepribadiannya.

Pada waktu itu, aku dan Ino telah berencana untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Menghabiskan waktu liburan di akhir pekan. Dasar memang watak Ino yang suka telatan, sudah sepakat untuk berkumpul jam delapan, nyatanya malah molor hingga pukul setengah sembilan. Membuat bokongku karatan saking lamanya duduk di kursi besi dekat area pertokoan.

Ino akhirnya muncul dengan dandanan yang membuat jantungku jumpalitan.

Lihatlah!

Pakaian yang dikenakan Ino kali ini seperti anak yang mau hadir ke kondangan. Terlalu formal, itulah koreksiku. Di tubuhnya banyak sekali perhiasan yang dia kenakan. Mulai dari kalung, anting-anting, cincin, gelang tangan, gelang kaki, dan aksesoris yang dia pasang di tasnya. Semuanya terbuat dari emas dan perak yang terlihat mengkilat, yang dibelinya dari toko pribadinya. Maklum, Ino adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri yang mengelola toko perhiasan ternama. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia sedikit berkurang kewarasannya.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Kamu mau pergi ke pantai atau ke kontes karaoke?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ngucek ke dua mataku.

"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke restoran dulu?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Ya, tapi itu hanya restoran sederhana. Kamu ini, selalu berlebihan," balasku sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita langsung ke pantai saja?"

"Ha? Ke pantai? Dengan dandanan seperti ini?"

Anak ini tampaknya sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah abu-abu level kuadrat.

"Iya. Lagi pula…" dia melonggarkan tenggorokannya sebentar, "ada sebuah misi penting yang harus kulakukan," lanjutnya sok misterius.

"Misi penting apanya?" tanyaku setengah mengejek. "Paling-paling juga mau cuci mata."

"Halah, kamu tidak perlu tahu. Pokoknya ikut saja denganku, nanti kamu juga cepetan paham," jawab Ino sambil memasang senyum banyak arti.

Jadi tanpa banyak debat, kami segera berangkat.

Aku merasa lega ketika sudah sampai di pantai. Setelah menjalani ujian semester yang sangat melelahkan, berada di pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan terasa sangat menenangkan.

Pantai di sini memiliki banyak tempat dengan variasi yang berbeda untuk dijadikan spot foto-foto yang keren. Sebut saja air terjun, jembatan gantung, gua, taman bunga, warung-warung, kapal tua zaman penjajahan yang dibiarkan di tepi pantai, dan tentu saja pemandangan pantai itu sendiri.

Tapi ada satu tempat yang selalu dijauhi oleh banyak orang. Tempat itu berada di pojok lokasi pantai, tepatnya di rumah terbengkalai yang sudah tidak ditinggali. Dilihat dalam posisi apa pun rumah itu memang menyeramkan, sampai-sampai beberapa orang memberinya julukan Rumah Setan. Tapi tempat tersebut sengaja dihindari bukan karena ada hantunya, melainkan konon katanya terdapat beberapa penjahat yang menjadikan rumah tadi sebagai markas aktivitas mereka. Barang siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mereka tidak akan pernah kembali. Konon katanya lagi, para penjahat itu menculik mereka untuk dijadikan tumbal atau dijual atau untuk eksperimen mengerikan. Apalagi jika ada pengunjung pantai yang datang sambil memakai perhiasan, penjahat itu gemar menyamar untuk menangkap target. Namun anehnya saat polisi dan beberapa warga mendatangi rumah tersebut, rumah itu kosong, seolah-olah memang tidak terdapat penghuninya. Para penjahat itu tidak ada. Pada akhirnya setiap kali ada laporan kehilangan orang akibat memasuki rumah itu, laporan itu hanya ditanggapi sambil lalu, sebab polisi sudah bosan mengurusi penjahat yang tidak berwujud. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mempercayai hal semacam itu, karena tentu saja terdengar konyol bagiku.

Hari gini masih ada tumbal-tumbalan? Waah sudah tidak zaman lagi kayaknya.

Sesudah puas menyusuri bibir pantai sambil bermain air, aku dan Ino membeli minuman di sebuah warung sederhana.

"Mmm, Hinata?" panggil Ino. Saat ini kami sedang duduk sambil menyedot jus buah-buahan.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat, kembali sibuk menikmati jusku.

"Temani aku ke Rumah Setan, yuk!" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

Aku terbatuk-batuk mendengar ajakan Ino barusan.

"Apa? Rumah Setan?"

"Jadi kamu percaya dengan cerita-cerita semacam itu?" balas Ino, setengah menyindir.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku merasa tersinggung.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan di sana?"

"Mengecek sebentar kok, tidak akan lama."

"Mengecek apa?"

"Kamu tidak penasaran ya, Hinata?"

"Penasaran? Maksudmu?"

"Membuktikan cerita-cerita itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempercayai cerita aneh itu, tapi bukankah bala sebaiknya harus dihindari?"

"Jadi kamu tidak mau?"

"Bukannya seperti itu. Tapi-" aku tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatku. Aku merasa sedikit khawatir dengan ide gila itu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Bukankah ini terlalu beresiko? Kamu memakai banyak perhiasan, Ino. Kamu sudah lupa?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Tapi, Ino-" Aku mencoba mengeluarkan unek-unekku, tapi Ino dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Kamu takut, Hinata?"

Skakmat.

Hih, si Ino ini. Selalu bisa menemukan celah untuk membuatku terpojok. Dia tahu benar sifatku yang tidak mau dianggap lemah meski pada kenyataannya aku memang sering ketakutan begitu mendengar cerita-cerita seram, namun menurutku harga diri adalah nomor satu. Jika aku memang tidak cantik, tidak pintar, setidaknya aku masih memiliki pendirian, itu sudah cukup. Jadi jangan coba memancing singa yang sedang tidur.

"Siapa takut? Oke, oke, aku akan ikut," ujarku menyuarakan keputusan.

"Kalau begitu, habisin dulu minumanmu."

Demi menemani rasa penasaran Ino yang sudah meningkat ke level pangkat empat, dengan berat hati aku berjalan di sampingnya menuju area Rumah Setan.

Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengamati rupa dari Rumah Setan itu dari kejauhan. Itu pun menurutku sudah terasa bagaimana kualitas keangkerannya. Atapnya yang berlubang, tembok yang banyak terdapat retakan dan lumut, serta pintu yang kosennya sudah hampir terkelupas dari dinding.

Sekarang saat menatap dari dekat, kesunyiannya makin terasa. Aku memperhatikan lebih detail tentang penampilan rumah itu. Ada banyak sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan di atapnya. Juga jendela yang sudah pecah seperti terkena lemparan batu. Daun pintu yang sedikit membuka membuatku gugup. Rumah ini bukan hanya mengundang minat, tapi juga memancing hasrat.

"Rumah ini kosong, Ino. Lebih baik kita segera menyingkir dari sini," bujukku setelah kami mengamati halaman Rumah Setan yang sangat sepi.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei!" aku ingin membebaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Ino, tapi anak ini sudah menarikku kuat-kuat.

"Dasar Babi Dongo! Aku tadi 'kan mengajak untuk pergi, kenapa kamu malah menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam sini?" tanyaku memprotes.

"Jadi kamu ingin pergi? Tidak kuat?"

"Bukan begitu-" Aku hendak membela diri. Ino melepaskan tarikannya.

"Tidak masalah," sahutnya dengan tenang. "Kamu bisa pulang duluan kalau begitu."

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku masih harus mengecek sesuatu."

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kalau kamu tidak mau ikut pulang bareng aku, bagaimana lagi. Oke deh, aku akan temani kamu."

"Nah, begitu dong. Kita 'kan best prend."

"Best prend apanya, best pret mungkin," sanggahku dengan pura-pura berlagak cemberut.

Kami berdua sudah sampai di tengah-tengah ruangan, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ino…" Aku mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Tenang dulu."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Kukira arahnya dari belakang, namun ketika aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi di mana orang itu?

Kakiku sedikit gemetaran karenanya. Tanpa kusadari tanganku bergerak memegang lengan Ino.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil menggeleng cepat, segera melepaskan peganganku tadi. Kuperhatikan bagaimana wajah Ino. Anehnya dia hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Menunggu dua orang."

"Memangnya-," aku memelankan suaraku, "penjahat itu ada dua orang?"

"Jadi kamu percaya jika di rumah ini ada penjahatnya?"

"Err, melihat keadaan sekarang sepertinya begitu," balasku mengakui. "Dan mengapa dua orang?"

"Mereka selalu cepat bersembunyi tetapi mereka pasti tidak dapat melakukannya secara sendiri."

"Mengapa bukan tiga?"

"Jumlah tiga sepertinya terlalu berlebihan jika mereka memang penjahat professional."

"Jadi kita-"

"Diamlah sebentar, Hinata."

Aku sekarang mencoba untuk lebih mencermati bagian dalam dari rumah ini.

"Lihat! Rumah ini jelas ada penghuninya. Apakah masuk akal jika bagian dalam dari rumah ini sedikit lebih bersih sementara bagian luarnya berantakan? Pasti ini disengaja," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menangkap penjahat itu. 'Kan sudah kubilang aku punya misi hari ini," jawabnya santai.

"Astaga! Kamu tidak serius 'kan?"

"Aku justru sangat serius. Kamu cukup diam saja, tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

Tidak dapat kusangka jika acara piknik kami akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya kami berdua telah masuk ke dalam golongan orang sinting kelas kakap. Apa yang harus aku, maksudku kami lakukan, jika penjahat itu benar-benar ada?

"Itu benar, Nak. Cukup diam saja di tempat itu. Aku yang akan lebih cepat mengurusmu."

Aku terperanjat ketika sebuah suara laki-laki dewasa yang terdengar berat muncul di hadapan kami. Entah mengapa, mendadak aku kesulitan menelah ludahku. Suaraku sendiri sudah hilang tak tentu rimbanya.

"Akhirnya kamu muncul juga. Sudah berapa korban yang kau habisi?"

Terperanjat edisi dua. Ino-lah yang bertanya. Rasa kagetku setelah melihat orang laki-laki tadi terkalahkan oleh kekagetan menyaksikan reaksi Ino sekarang. Tampaknya si Ino ini sudah memprediksi adanya hal ini dari awal, tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang-bilang?

Aku ingin menyuarakan protesku, tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya karena saat ini, orang laki-laki tadi berjalan satu langkah ke arah kami.

"Rupanya kamu punya nyali juga," ujar si laki-laki sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Orang tersebut memiliki perawakan tinggi dan langsing, dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam serta kacamata yang juga berwarna sepadan. Hal ini kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah, seolah-olah rambut itu dicat dengan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dengan damai, tapi sepertinya kamu tidak mau melakukannya, 'kan?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar?" tanya Ino dengan suara tenang, namun lebih waspada.

"Emas, permata, mutiara, semua perhiasan yang memesona."

"Dan itu membuatmu membunuh mereka?"

"Itu beda lagi ceritanya. Aku di sini hanya berperan sebagai pencuri, Nak. Jika kau menuduhku membunuh mereka, itu jelas bukan perbuatanku."

"Ya, memang bukan perbuatanmu, tapi kau jelas-jelas bekerja sama dengannya."

"Sebenarnya aku suka dengan anak yang pemberani sepertimu, tapi maaf kau harus menghentikan keberanianmu di sini. Perhiasan yang kau kenakan sangat membuatku tergoda," ucap si laki-laki, matanya fokus menatap bandul kalung yang terdapat di leher Ino.

"Silahkan saja. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat menyerahkan diri seperti domba," balas Ino, dia sekarang menggelung rambutnya.

"Hinata, mundurlah," perintah Ino.

Aku yang sejak tadi hanya bisa membisu, sekarang hanya bisa menuruti instruksi itu. Kejadian ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

"Ini semakin menarik," ujar si laki-laki, tampak bersemangat.

Dengan cepat Ino memberikan dua pukulan bergantian ke arah perut si laki-laki. Jika tidak menghindar dengan refleks, kemungkinan besar pukulan tadi bisa melumpuhkannya.

"Kau boleh juga, Gadis kecil. Tapi ini belum terlalu kuat."

Si laki-laki membalas pukulan tadi dengan meninju kaki Ino, tapi Ino dengan sigap menghindarinya. Dia bermaksud mengikat lengan Ino agar tidak bergerak, namun Ino segera membebaskan diri dengan gerakan yang sulit kuikuti. Ino kemudian menjegal lengan di laki-laki. Tenaga Ino tampak kuat sekali, buktinya si laki-laki hampir tidak bisa melepaskan lengannya.

Tapi bukan penjahat berjiwa licin namanya jika mudah untuk dilumpuhkan. Si laki-laki dapat berkelit dari cengkeraman tangan Ino. Lalu dia menarik kalung yang ada di leher Ino.

"Ino!" teriakku dengan suara yang kentaar cemas ketika melihat Ino kesakitan akibat perbuatan si laki-laki tadi.

"Hei! Berhenti dulu!"

Ino yang tampaknya baik-baik saja segera bangkit dan menyleding kaki si laki-laki. "Siapa bilang kamu boleh pergi," ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

Si laki-laki itu terjatuh sambil masih memegangi kalung Ino dengan erat.

"Kurang ajar!" umpatnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sebelum laki-laki itu menyadari gerakanku, aku memukul kepalanya dengan sepotong kayu. Tampaknya sejak tadi si laki-laki sudah melupakan keberadaanku.

Si laki-laki tumbang. Aku dan Ino bersorak.

"Tidak kusangka jika kalian seberani ini."

Seorang wanita muda tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bangunlah Naruto! Dasar tidak berguna! Menghadapi gadis kecil saja kau tidak bisa," ujar si wanita itu sambil membentak-bentak.

Wanita yang berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam pekat itu kemudian menampilkan senyum ularnya saat memandang kami berdua. Tubuhnya tampak seksi, sesuai dengan putih mulusnya.

"Maafkan saya, Bos Sasuke," ucap laki-laki yang sudah aku pukul tadi, ternyata dia hanya pura-pura pingsan. Kurang ajar.

"Ayo, kita pergi saja. Aku malas berurusan dengan anak ingusan ini. mana kalungnya?" tanya si wanita yang dipanggil Bos Sasuke.

"Ini!" si laki-laki melemparkan kalung Ino.

Bos Sasuke menatapnya kalung itu sambil tersenyum puas. "Tidak kusangka aku akan secepat ini memilikinya. Aku memang sudah lama mengincar benda ini. Yah, sebagai rasa terima kasihku aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Sekarang selamat tinggal!"

Si Bos Sasuke lantas berlari, diikuti oleh Naruto. Meninggalkan kami berdua di sini yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo!" ajak Ino setelah sekitar sepuluh detik terbengong.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mengejar mereka, sebelum mereka kabur dari tempat ini! Ayo!"

Kami berdua berlari mengikuti jejak dua orang penjahat tadi. Mereka rupanya gesit sekali. Tidak tampak jejak sedikit pun, padahal kami yakin kami bisa mengimbanginya.

"Berhenti dulu, Hinata, aku tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu," ujar Ino dengan pelan.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin sudah jauh dari sini, mereka pasti melewati jalan pintas."

"Lalu menga-" Aku kemudian menyadari sesuatu,"ruang bawah tanah!"

"Tepat sekali. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka bisa cepat sekali meloloskan diri setiap kali ada polisi yang datang."

"Tapi bukankah ini terdengar aneh. Mestinya mereka terkurung sekarang 'kan?"

"Sayangnya ruang bawah tanah itu terhubung dengan gua di dekat pantai, aku sudah menyelidiki kemungkinan ini ketika pergi ke gua minggu lalu."

"Lalu mengapa kita kita mengejarnya?"

Ino hanya tersenyum. "Itu tidak perlu. Misiku sudah selesai. Sebenarnya kalung yang diambil mereka tadi bukanlah kalung asli, itu hanya kalung emas tiruan, kalung imitasi."

"Bandul permatanya juga?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dan di dalam bandul itu ada informasi yang cerdik sekali. Di dalam bandul itu sebenarnya terdapat alat GPS yang menunjukkan letak posisi kalung. Sampai di sini kau paham, Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi aku akan menelepon polisi dan memberitahu posisinya sekarang. Beres 'kan?"

Aku hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ino, kamu tahu tidak?"

"Jika kau ingin menyanjungku boleh saja, Hinata," ujar Ino, tensi percaya dirinya kumat lagi rupanya.

"Ternyata kau memang Inomang, ya?"

"Maksudmu kau baru saja mengakui julukanku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang semakin berseri.

"Iya, Inomang. Ino Sangat Malang. Terbukti kalungmu baru saja dicuri, 'kan?"

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi datar. Jelas jika dia sedang tersinggung sekarang.

 **ooOoo**

"Jadi sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sana kemarin? Bukankah kau jelas bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Aku ingin mengetesmu saja, Hinata. Dan agar lebih asyik saja. Aku juga ingin memberitahumu tentang riwayatku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan hanya anak pemilik toko perhiasan, aku juga anak dari polisi. Itu misiku kemarin. Aku memang disuruh ayahku untuk melacak dua penjahat itu. Jangan kaget, Hinata. Aku memang bergabung dalam Kelompok Penyamaran Kepolisian, atau KPK singkatannya. Jangan berpikir jika KPK hanya Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi saja, ya. Sejak SMP aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi anggota KPK oleh ayahku. Aku senang-senang saja melakukannya, karena ayahku melihat adanya bakat tersembunyi dalam diriku yang pasti berguna untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Itulah cerita dari Ino ketika aku meminta keterangan kepadanya terkait kejadian kemarin. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi menilik kehebatannya, aku menjadi lebih mempercayainya. Sekarang dia tidak memakai perhiasan yang mencolok lagi. Itu semua hanyalah pura-pura untuk memancing penjahat. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal penjahat kemarin, mereka telah berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi.

Hari ini aku pulang sekolah bersama Ino. Persahabatan kami menjadi lebih akrab setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Ino," panggilku setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ajari aku karate dong."

Ino hanya tertawa cekikikan sambil menatap tak percaya ke arahku.

Sialan.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
